The Naughty Librarian
by RND4EVA
Summary: Bella is a lonely, divorced librarian. Edward is a sexy medical student. Can this hot young student give Bella the sexual awakening she so badly needs? This short story was originally written for The May to December Romance Contest. While it wasn't selected as a winner, I decided to add to the material and publish it since the readers for the contest seemed to enjoy the story.


**Bella's POV**

 **There was a large stack of returned books piled on the counter in front of me, waiting to be checked in. I took time to move them to a rolling book cart, knowing I wouldn't have time to get to them until at least the afternoon. The library had been busy all morning and there looked to be no end in sight.**

 **I stood behind the heavy wooden desk, and peered over the top of my cats-eye glasses at the group of students who occupied the tables and desks in the large room. Most of them were studying, but one in particular caught my eye. He sat at a nearby table with two open textbooks in front of him. One of which he was absorbed in reading, but every few minutes he would flip frantically through the pages of the other, apparently searching for information. His copper colored hair stood almost on end as he occasionally combed his hands through the messy locks. Even in the harsh fluorescent lighting there was an almost halo-like glow around his head from the sheen of his hair.**

 **A young woman came up to my desk, shaking me out of my trance. I smiled "May I help you?" I asked her. The girl explained that she was looking for a book for her literature class. I slid my glasses up and searched the computer database. "That would be in our poetry section. Please follow me." I smoothed some non-existent wrinkles from my black pencil skirt and walked out from behind the desk. My heels clicked on the stone tiles of the floor as I led her to a smaller room at the back of the library.**

 **Xoxo**

 **Edward's POV**

 **I leaned back in my chair, and rubbed my face with my hands. I would need some coffee if I was going to stay awake through this study session. Standing up, I stretched and saw the librarian walking toward the opposite side of the room. I couldn't help but notice the way her skirt clung nicely to her well-toned rear. I'd had been in the library many times, but today was first time I had noticed this woman. She appeared to be in her mid-forties, with long brown hair, which she wore up in a messy bun. She was wearing a smooth, tight, black skirt and a snug fitting sweater. My mind wandered to the alluring appearance of her backside, when I noticed her walking back toward me. She had a pretty face which she hid behind a pair of black rimmed glasses.**

 **I moved toward the front desk and waited while the student in front of me checked out her books, then smiled at the librarian. "Hello, Ma'am. I am in the middle of studying for an exam, but I really need to go get a cup of coffee to help me concentrate. Would you mind if I left my books at the table where I am working? I'll be back in just a few minutes." I flashed a quick smile at the older woman, hoping she would understand.**

 **She took her glasses from her face and tucked them on top of her head. Returning my smile she answered, "I don't mind if you leave your books here, but we don't allow any eating or drinking in the library."**

 **I breathed deeply, ran my hands through my hair and smiled again, knowing most women found my bright flashy smile irresistible. "I realize that's the rule, but I have been studying for hours and I won't stay awake without caffeine. Couldn't you make an exception just this once? I promise I won't damage anything."**

 **Bella's POV**

 **I felt a small pang of guilt. It was my firm belief that rules were made to be followed, but for some reason I felt I should ignore them this time. I leaned forward and whispered, "Just this once, I guess I could make an exception."**

 **The young man leaned closer to me and mouthed "Thank you," before walking down the stairs and out the door toward the coffee shop.**

 **Xoxo**

 **The clock struck quarter to the hour as I climbed down from the step stool. I'd had been restocking books for most of the evening and realized it was nearly nine p.m. Closing time. Descending the spiral staircase into what we called The Living Room section of the library, I began shutting down the computers and turning off the lights. My assistant was busily dusting shelves with a feather duster. "You can leave the rest of the dusting for tomorrow, Jane." I told her.**

 **The white haired woman nodded and hung the duster up in the storage closet in the foyer. "There's still one student in the reference section," Jane informed me, as she put on her parka to leave for the night.**

 **I finished some filing on my desk before I went to tell the student it was time to leave. I walked into the room and saw the same young man I had spoken to earlier. I cleared my throat and he raised his head up from the book he was reading. "It's closing time."**

 **With books in his hand, he followed me toward the front desk. "I appreciate your cooperation earlier," he told me.**

" **It's my pleasure. Helping students is my job," I told him, as I completed the check out before starting to put on my coat.**

 **He looked around the room, and apparently realized we were alone. "Would you like me to walk you to your car, Ma'am? It's dark and you never know if someone might be lurking in the shadows waiting for a woman alone at night."**

 **I laughed lightly at him. "Yes, I'm sure there are all kinds of college students just waiting to assault a middle-aged librarian on a Friday night," I joked.**

" **You never know," he smiled mockingly.**

" **That's very kind of you," I answered. I picked up my umbrella and keys and we exited the library.**

 **Rain poured down from the black sky as I locked the door behind us. The young man reached for my umbrella. "May I?" He asked politely, before opening it to hold over my head. He followed me to the adjacent parking lot.**

" **Here's my car." I told him, pushing the button on my keys to unlock the doors. "Thank you. You are a very considerate young man."**

" **You're welcome." He replied with a warm smile.**


End file.
